What the Future Holds
by Death and the Dragon
Summary: What happens when the Inu group meet some people from their future, their kids. And what exactly happened to them there? Can the kids help them defeat Naraku? M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: -Sigh- I have no idea how I'm gonna do this story. I mean, I know what I want to happen in it, I just don't know how I'm gonna start it off. Oh well, here it goes. BTW, Sesshoumaru and Kagome have already hooked up as well as Sango and Kouga. Ayla and Mishimi (OCs) are traveling with them but haven't gotten with Inu and Miroku yet. Rin's not with them at the moment, Kaede is off teaching her miko stuff in another village. Anyways, here are some profiles so you'll know who everyone is. Oh, one last thing… PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know that someone likes my work!

Profiles:

Mothers:

Name: Ayla 

Age: 19 (in appearance)

Race: Fire Hanyou

Weapons: None

Abilities: The control and creation of fire, withstand high temp, drain energy through mouth.

Personality: Stubborn, short-tempered, can be bossy, gentle, caring, good-natured.

Appearance: Long red hair in high ponytail, amber eyes, and bronze tan. 5'9"

Reason for hating Naraku: Wiped out tribe.

Name: Mishimi

Age: 17

Race: Human

Weapons: Whip

Abilities: Martial Arts, Affect mind (alter peoples thoughts, kinda like in Star Wars)

Personality: Flirtatious, happy, smart, sensible, stubborn, con artist.

Appearance: Long raven hair, dark blue eyes, and pale complexion. 5'5"

Reason for hating Naraku: Killed her brother (who was her only family)

Children:

Name: Izayoi

Age: 16

Race: ¼ Dog, ¼ Fire, ½ human

Parents: InuYasha and Ayla

Weapons: Tetsusaiga (Doesn't use it that often)

Abilities: Control fire (needs a source), flying energy needles, enhanced speed, strength, and agility

Personality: Exactly like InuYasha. Doesn't get along well with Kohaku or Kira

Appearance: Long red hair, honey brown eyes, med. tan. 5'6"

Name: Rin

Age: 23

Race: Human

Parents: Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Siblings: Kira

Weapons: Bow and arrow

Abilities: Miko powers and martial arts

Personality: Happy, kind, care-free, hard working, determined, thoughtful, friendly

Appearance: Shoulder length black hair with short bangs and side ponytail, Brown eyes. 5'4"

Name: Kira

Age: 15

Race: ½ Dog demon

Parents: Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Siblings: Rin

Weapons: Shugorei (sword made from Sesshoumaru's fang)

Abilities: Energy whip, poisonous claws, power to heal others

Personality: Smart-ass, intelligent, short tempered, can be kind, has a good heart, and likes animals

Appearance: Waist length black hair kept in high ponytail, amber eyes. 5'8"

Name: Kohaku

Age: 17

Race: ½ Wolf demon

Parents: Kouga and Sango

Weapons: none

Abilities: Increased speed, endurance, and strength. Transform into a wolf

Personality: Exactly like Kouga, leader

Appearance: Short black hair, brown eyes, bronze tan. 6'1"

Name: Kudo

Age: 17

Race: Human

Parents: Miroku and Mishimi

Siblings: Kokoro (twin)

Weapons: staff

Abilities: Spiritual powers, martial arts, alter mind

Personality: Punk, pervert, smart, thoughtful, charming, con artist

Appearance: Exactly like Miroku. 5'9"

Name: Kokoro

Age: 17

Race: Human

Parents: Miroku and Mishimi

Siblings: Kudo (twin)

Weapons: staff

Abilities: Spiritual powers, martial arts, alter mind

Personality: Happy, gothic, calm, smart-ass, rebel

Appearance: Exactly like Mishimi. 5'2"

What the Future Holds: Chapter 1

(In present day)

Rin shot upright in her bed, covered in a layer of cold sweat. It was that dream again. It always came at this time of year. It made sense though, tomorrow was the anniversary of her parent's death. She started to shake at the memory. No, she didn't want to remember that now. She had to think of something else. Unfortunately, the memories came to her like a flood.

Her at the age of thirteen holding on to her five year old brother Kira and six year old cousin Izayoi as their parents fought a loosing battle to protect their children. Kohaku, Kudo, and Kokoro, all crying for their parents as they were told to run and hide. The fear of being found when she knew her parents were dead and that if they were found, that she couldn't protect the others.

Rin was brought out of her memories by arms being wrapped securely around her; the arms of her little brother Kira. " It was that dream again wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it always comes this time of year." She said sadly as she looked out the window. For some reason, the moon always made her feel peaceful and as she looked at it, a sense of calm came over her. She leaned against Kira's chest, seeking the warmth he had. Even though it was the middle of summer, she still felt slightly chilly. Kira hugged her tighter as he gazed at the moon also.

After a few minutes of silence, Kira said, "I'm glad I don't remember it. I don't think I could deal with it."

"I'm glad you don't to. That was the worst day ever, I wish none of us remembered it." Again there was silence. Rin glanced over at her clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. No wonder the dream was so vivid today was the anniversary. She sighed and moved to sit up. Instantly she missed Kira's warmth. "You should go back to bed, it's late." She said.

"Alright, 'night." Kira said as he stood and made his way down the hall to his room.

Rin lay down and tried to sleep but she couldn't get comfortable. 'Great' she thought. 'This is going to be a long night.'

Later that morning…

Kira awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausage, his favorite. He stretched and headed for the bathroom. When he finished, he headed down stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as he walked into the room he stopped to let his eyes adjust to the light. It was way to bright with the overhead light on and having all the windows open didn't really help either.

Once he had recovered from being temporarily blinded, he took his seat at the table. Rin sat a plate in front of him and he began eating. As usual, his sisters' cooking was awesome. Also as usual, Kohaku and his cousin were annoying the piss out of him. He looked across the table at Kohaku and Izayoi who were arguing about something unimportant and as a result, Izayoi was yelling at him. He really didn't want to deal with that this early in the morning. "Will you two please shut up!" Kira ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Well good morning to you to Mr. Sunshine." Kohaku said looking equally as annoyed.

"Boys, behave!" Kokoro said as she walked into the room, stopping the inevitable argument before it began. She also wasn't a morning person.

"Thank you." Rin said to Kokoro. She had been worried a full-scale fight would erupt. "Hey, where's Kudo?" It wasn't like him to skip a meal, that boy had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"Here I am." He said with a big yawn. It spread across the room and soon everyone was yawning.

"Quit that, it's contagious!" Kokoro said.

After everyone had eaten, showered and dressed, they piled into the van and headed over to the shrine. By the time they arrived, Rin was ready to kill them all. A fight for the radio had broken out and soon World War 3 had erupted on the highway. Sometimes she wished she really could kill them and get away with it.

With a shaky hand, she knocked on the door to her Grandmother's house. There was no answer so she tried again thinking her grandmother must not have heard her. Again there was no answer. Hmm, that was strange. Usually she never left the house. 'Uncle Sota must have taken her somewhere.' She thought.

"Is she not here?" Izayoi asked.

"Well obviously." Kira said, annoyed again at his cousin's stupidity.

"Hey, ya didn't have to be so mean about it!" she screeched in his ear. Kira cringed and had to reframe from hitting her.

"Guys cut it out! Look, she's not here right now so well just start cleaning without her. There's a key to the house in the well house. Kokoro, go get it real quick." Rin ordered.

"Alright whatever." She said as she trotted off to a small shack in the backyard.

"Ok, you guys are cleaning outside so go ahead and start. We'll start when Koko gets back." There were a few murmurs from the boys as they walked off to work. Rin sighed, she seemed to be doing it a lot lately. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air. " That sounded like Kokoro."

Everyone broke out into a run as they headed for the well house. Kudo, who was the first to get there, slammed the door open and rushed inside. There was no sign of his sister anywhere. "Maybe she fell down the well." Izayoi said as she pushed past everyone to get inside. She walked over to the edge and looked into it. It was to dark, she couldn't see a thing. "Koko…" she called hoping to receive an answer from her friend. All she heard was silence.

"Maybe she hit her head on the way down." Kohaku said coming to stand beside the well. He was worried. It was as if her scent had just disappeared.

"I'll climb down and look for her." Izayoi suggested, already half way over the edge.

"Be careful." Kohaku said as he grabbed hold of her to steady her as she climbed. Eventually, Izayoi was engulfed by the darkness.

"This is not good. Her scent just disappears and I'm getting a bad vibe." Kira said uneasily. Before anyone could respond, Izayoi screamed as a bright light erupted from the well. Everyone was blinded and passed out. The last thing Kira remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was a floating sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I got reviews! I'm so happy right now. This just makes my day so much better. Sorry I haven't updated but my holiday season pretty much sucked booty. Christmas morning I cut my eye in three places and had to go to the ER. The rest of that week I was sick and then on New Year's Eve I found out that my grandpa had died. The next week, which was the week before exams, I had to go to the wake and funeral. Yeah, way sucks booty! Anyway, I'm good now and I've passed all my classes so lets get this chapter started!

What the Future Holds: Chapter 1

Kudo awoke to a throbbing headache. Man his head hurt! What happened anyway? The last thing he remembered was Kokoro screaming, everyone looking for her… Kokoro! Where was she? Was she ok? He sat up quickly to search for her and immediately regretted it. The throbbing in his skull intensified. "Ok, not the smartest thing to do." He muttered. Once the pain was bearable he looked at his surroundings. Well one thing was for sure; he had no fucking clue where he was! He sat in a field with a wooden well. Off to his right was a tree that resembled the God Tree. 'OMFG!' he thought as realization hit him, 'We traveled through the well and went into the past! The only question is, how far into the past did we go?'

Kudo started when he heard a noise off to his right. He turned to see Kokoro coming to. She was ok! God he felt so much better seeing that she wasn't hurt. He crawled over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Kudo! What happened? I was in the well house and then suddenly there was this bright light…" Kokoro exclaimed.

"We got sucked into the well."

"What! But I thought the well didn't work any more."

"Well it works now. Answer my question, are you ok?" he said getting back to her safety.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said smiling at his thoughtfulness. Her brother was so sweet to her. Now if only he wasn't such a pervert.

"If you're feeling ok, then we need to wake the others up." Kudo said looking at their friends sprawled out sporadically around them.

Kokoro nodded and they both crawled over to the closest person.

After waking everyone up and explaining the whole well situation, they examined their predicament. If the well didn't work again then they would be stuck in the past and then they would be royally screwed. Again Izayoi volunteered to test the well. Much to everyone's dismay, nothing happened. "Great, now we're stuck here!" Izayoi said once she'd climbed back out of the well. "What do we do now?"

"I think we should look for the nearest town. Maybe someone there can help us." Kira suggested.

"Well it's worth a shot." Kohaku agreed.

"Did you just agree with Kira?" Kokoro said in surprise. "When did hell freeze over!"

"Shut up." Kohaku said in mock annoyance. Kokoro stuck her tongue out at him, the tongue ring she wore shining in the sunlight.

"Which way should we go?" Rin asked. "I'm not the one with demon senses." Kira sniffed the air for the smell of humans. Instead, he caught a scent that he hadn't smelled since he was five. "What's wrong?"

"I-I smell… mom and dad." He said, shock clearly written on his face. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm being serious." He said hoping to convince them that he wasn't lying.

"I think you hit your head a little to hard." Kohaku said not believing one word that came from his friend's mouth.

"Dude, why would I lie about something like this? Check the air yourself. I smelt your mom and dad to!" Kohaku decided to humor his friend and stuck his nose in the air. What he smelled left him speechless for once. Kira hadn't been lying; he could smell Sesshoumaru and Kagome, both of his parents, and Izayoi and Kudo's parents as well.

"He's telling the truth."

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed. That wasn't possible. Well, it was possible but it wasn't probable. Izayoi smelled the air just to make sure. There they were, her parents' scents. This meant she could see them again! "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go see them."

"It's not that simple." Rin said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, if you aren't born yet then our interference could prevent your birth." Rin explained.

"What if we don't tell them who we are?"

"Our dad's sense of smell is to good. He'd figure out who we are." Kira said. That was one of the few things that he did remember about his father. He had an awesome sense of smell. It was almost impossible to sneak up on him.

"Well then what should we do? We're stuck here and our parents aren't to far away." Kudo asked.

"It doesn't really matter because here they come." Kohaku said. Everyone faced the direction Kohaku indicated. Sure enough, they could see Sesshoumaru's tall form walking next to Kagome. InuYasha and Ayla walked next to them. Kouga and Miroku could be seen behind them. Sango and Mishimi couldn't be seen from their positions at the back of the group.

"We are screwed in a major way." Kudo said as the group approached.


End file.
